


Puppy love

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Kazuichi meets an unexpected friend at the end of his work day, and finds the perfect present for someone he loves.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this fic friend. They are a wonderful and cute pairing to write for!

Kazuichi tightened the bolt on the engine mount in the car he had been working on since this morning. This was the last thing to do before he could go home for the holiday. He checked over his work, leaning back and wiping his hands on a rag tucked into his work belt. He stretched his arms over his head, letting his back crack. There was a soft sound, something between a squeak and a yelp. He paused, concerned at first that somehow the noise came from his body. He turned around slowly, stepping away from the car with easy steps, worried to step on something with his heavy work boots. He scanned the floor around him before glancing at the garage door. There, looking up at him was a brown dog with bright blue eyes. It was small, most likely a puppy. He walked towards the animal slowly before kneeling in front of the dog. 

‘Oh, hey there, what are you doin’ here?’ 

He stuck his hand out, mindful to let the dog smell his hand before the dogs tail began wagging excitedly. He took this as a good sign and began slowly petting the puppy.

‘You’re soft and clean for a stray...’ he checked the dogs neck for a collar, but there was nothing there. Kazuichi turned back around, making sure his shop was all set before he looked back at the dog. ‘Well... I cant just leave you alone on Christmas Eve... that’s just uncool.’ 

The dog gave a happy bark and began trying to climb up Souda’s lap. He let out a laugh and used his arm to push the puppy up to his chest. He cradled the dog in his arm and stood up slowly.

‘You know, I think I know the perfect person to take care of you.’

Kazuichi closed up his shop and threw his coat on, gently tucking the puppy into the coat with him ‘there little guy, you’ll stay warm. It’s not a long walk home.’

He continued on his way the three blocks to his shared home. He saw the front porch lights on, a sign his husband was home. He paused on the porch, glancing down at his tiny travel companion ‘alright, now try and stay quiet so we can surprise Gundham...’ the dog tilted his head, as if responding to the mechanic, making Kazuichi laugh before tucking him back in and fishing out his house eyes and opening the front door. 

‘Hey baby, you home?’

There was a stir, the soft sounds of footfalls as his husband poked his head around the corner. He smiled brightly, his long house sweater gently sweeping behind him. 

‘My love, you have returned from another day of incredible work. Tell me, how many machines did you save today?!’ 

Kazuichi laughed, toeing off his work boots by the mat at the door and walking closer to the other man 

‘I saved that old Chevy and repaired a few four wheelers, little stuff.’ He paused with a shy smile ‘but I have a little surprise for you.’

Gundham looked at Kazuichi carefully, a slow grin covering his face 

‘I am filled with excitement at what secrets might be tucked away against your brilliant form!!’

Sounda smiled ‘okay, close your eyes and hold out both hands close together, okay?’

Gundham nodded, closing his eyes and holding his hands out slowly.

‘Okay so I uh, I uh found this little guy, he kind of wandered into my shop and well, I couldn’t say no...’

He pulled the small puppy from his pocket, giving him a small pat on the head before placing him in Gundham’s hands.

‘Okay, go on and open your eyes.’ 

Kazuichi quickly shucked off his coat, watching as his husband opened his eyes slowly. He made a small gasping sound, the puppy happily wagging his tail and licking Gundham’s hands. He looked up at his husband, trembling.

‘I... I have never been rendered speechless like this... I... I am in debt to you. I knew you possessed ultimate power my love, I knew you were made of strength and magic...I...’

Kazuichi laughed with a soft smile, his sharp teeth resting gently against his bottom lip before he moved closer, patting the dog and looking up at Gundham 

‘I was thinking, if no one claims him, he could join our little family, yeah?’

Gundham nodded slowly, a small tear running down his cheek. ‘I...while this small creature of joy is a gift... you... my dark love of machines and metal...you are the real gift...’

The mechanic blushed, reaching his hand up to brush the tear from his husbands cheek.

‘I love you too sweetheart.’

He watched his husband pick the small dog up and hold him close, whispering soft encouragements to the puppy.

‘How about you and the puppy get aquatinted, I’ll find something for him to eat and then we’ll feed the rest of the animals and cuddle up with a movie?’

Gundham looked up, eyes bright. 

‘You...are endlessly perfect...even your plans are exquisite...’ 

Sounda smiled and made his way into their shared house, making sure to greet each dark animal on his way through 

‘Hey guys, we Uh might have a new member to the family! So uh, merry Christmas.’ 

He glanced back at Gundham, the puppy falling asleep softly in his arms and he let out a soft content sigh. There was no place he’d rather be, his perfect little home with all the creatures of hell and the love of his life.


End file.
